Detrás de cada gran hombre, hay una gran mujer
by Lilo Ny
Summary: El maestro asesino Ezio Auditore, hábil, inteligente, carismático y bueno con las damas, tan bueno que una infinidad de ellas pasaron por sus…tratos, todas tan hermosas como la anterior, inclusive más, pero así como llegaron, se fueron, todas excepto una…
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1) Bienvenida a Florencia.

Era un día espléndido, el sol brillaba en lo alto y el viento soplaba moviendo las velas del barco, llevándonos justo al muelle, la ciudad luce tan pintoresca.

Mi padre ha mencionado en menudas ocasiones lo bella que es la republica de Florencia, en realidad no pierde el tiempo en hablar de lo preciosa que es la península italiana, después de todo, espero sea verdad.

No es muy diferente a las demás ciudades que he visitado, los clásicos puestos mercantiles cerca de los muelles, mujeres con críos en brazos que lloran por hacer su voluntad mientras su madre lucha por pagar las pocas monedas que lleva encima, hombres perezosos esperando a que el dinero les caiga del cielo y los que trabajan, laboran arduamente, ¡Qué sociedad!

No hacen falta más de unos metros para que comience a ver la fascinante ciudad en la que doy mis pasos, cada fachada, cada calle es una obra de arte por si sola y en conjunto son una maravilla del mundo.

Comienzas a notar el cambio en cuanto tu lengua no es la misma, debo agradecer a mi Padre y Madre por letrearme con el italiano. Por fortuna o desgracia también tengo el cuerpo de una chica y aunque el uso de los clásicos vestidos nunca ha sido para mí, los pantalones aun dejan ver que soy, por encima de todo, una mujer, y las miradas de los perezosos que ya mencione no se hacen esperar y mucho menos sus silbidos y murmullos pero después de tanto tiempo, me he acostumbrado a ignorarlos.

Pierdo poco más de una hora maravillada por la belleza de la ciudad sin pensar que debo encontrar un lugar para pasar la noche, aun no decido que tan larga o corta será mi estancia, pero aun así necesito un lugar para por lo menos, tomar un baño.

Mi señor Padre conocedor del mundo, o por lo menos así lo llamó, no porque sus viajes lo llevaran muy lejos, inclusive creo que con mis pocos años yo le llevo la delantera, pero si algo hace bien mi Padre es conocer a tantas personas como le sea posible y no hay una sola ciudad de este lado del mundo en la que no tenga algún conocido, en este caso conocía a un artista, un tal Leonardo Da Vinci, según me indicó antes de mi partida.

Un pequeño mapa con trazos de la mano de mi Padre, me indican a donde debo dirigirme, no es muy lejos por suerte, ya quiero dejar esta gran alforja con mis pertenecías lejos.

¿Esta es la casa de un artista? Espera algo más…Poético, arreglado, por lo menos la montura en la puerta es linda. Doy tres golpes sobre la puerta y espero, sin respuesta alguna, luego otros tres, de igual manera, ni un solo ruido dentro, mi paciencia se rompen y comienzo a golpear la puerta con ímpetu.

De pronto y sin advertencia la puerta se abre de par en par.

-¿Sí?- Pregunta un hombre de cabello castaño claro a la vista, aunque su gesto de incomprensión se nota, supongo que fue por mi insistencia al tocar a la puerta.

-Sr…-Digo haciendo una pausa, obviamente el inglés me traiciona – ¿Signore Da Vinci?- Digo con algo de temor.

-Sí, ¿Quién es usted?- Pregunta extrañado.

-Disculpe mi mal léxico, no estoy acostumbrada al idioma-Dijo con una sonrisa apenada.

-Pues lo habla muy bien- Responde con una sonrisa más relajada -¿En qué puedo ayudarla?-

-Me disculpo por mi atrevimiento al venir a su…Morada sin una previa invitación-Digo pensando en lo que diré –Soy la hija de Bastian Miller-

-Pero como no lo he notado antes-Dice sorprendido –Por favor, entré- Dice dándome el paso.

-Se lo agradezco- Digo dando paso al frente.

Pero si esto definitivamente no es un estudio de arte, en realidad si lo es, pero es mucho más, hay mil y un cosas por todos lados, algunos dibujos muy extraños, pero ciertamente impresionantes, como si estuvieran pensados para otro propósito que no fuera el arte.

-Dígame Signorina Miller ¿Está su padre en salud?-Preguntó Da Vinci acercándome una silla –Por favor- Dijo apuntándola.

-Muy amable-Dijo con una sonrisa, sentándome –Sí, mi padre lo está, igual mi Madre-

-Es bueno escucharlo-Dice sentándose frente a mí.

De inmediato hay un completo silencio entre los dos, nerviosos nos vemos ambos, pero si quiero un suelo en donde dormir, debo ser astuta.

-Signore Da Vinci…-Digo antes de ser interrumpida.

-Leonardo, solo llámeme Leonardo-Dije con una sonrisa muy franca.

-De acuerdo, Leonardo-Digo viéndolo fijamente con una linda sonrisa –Me siento muy apenada al respecto, pero necesito su ayuda, verá, seguramente recuerda el espíritu viajero de mi señor Padre, quien diría que a tantos años sería yo quien lo tuviera-Digo nerviosa en mis entrañas, pero por fuera siendo una dama gentil – Por fortuna, mis viajes me han traído hasta esta tierra de arte y maravillas, quisiera permanecer el tiempo necesario para conocer toda esa maravilla que tanto he escuchado desde mi niñez-Digo riendo un poco al recordar –Así mismo necesito un lugar donde dormir segura, entenderá que siendo mujer, las posadas no son el sitio más seguro, si pudiera permanecer bajo su techo por un tiempo sería magnífico-

-Digna hija de su Padre-Dice Leonardo riendo –Sería para mí un honor, prestarle tan valioso servicio-

-Se lo agradezco, no necesito mucho espacio, ni siquiera una cama, un pedazo de suelo estará bien-Digo levantándome de la emoción.

-¿Pero que está diciendo?-Dice extrañado –Ni hablar de eso, si su padre se enterase de que está durmiendo en el suelo, seguro me manda con el verdugo- Dice nervioso – Este es mi taller, pero la morada a nuestro lado también es de mi pertenencia, aunque claro, no suelo salir nunca del taller, puede hospedarse ahí sin pena-

-Pero si es usted un santo-Dijo completamente eufórica –Le pagaré por esto sin duda-Digo buscando en mi alforja.

-No tiene que preocuparse por ello-Dice deteniendo mi mano a mi alforja –La familia de Bastian, será bien recibida sin necesidad de dinero en mi casa, vamos le mostraré sus aposentos- Dice guiándome hacia la morada.

Es una linda casilla, no tiene nada más que lo esencial, y ciertamente el polvo deja ver que no es visitada comúnmente.

-Disculpe el desorden, no suelo pasearme por aquí-Dice apenado caminando por la habitación –Esta será su habitación, traeré a alguien para que la limpie claro está-

-No es necesario, es lo menos que puedo hacer-Digo aceptando la pena de mis palabras.

-Entonces, bienvenida a Florencia Signorina Miller-Dice Leonardo sonriendo.

-Thalia-Digo sonriendo –Llámeme Thalia-

-Bienvenida a Florencia…Thalia-Dice antes de cerrar la puerta para dejarme cómoda en la habitación.

La noche comienza a caer, mientras comienzo a arreglar mis aposentos, Leonardo me provee lino limpio para la cama y un poco de comida cuando la noche ha caído por completo. Después de un digno alimento, subo a mis aposentos y caigo dormida completamente.

La luz del sol comienza a darme de frente a la cara mientras despierto, no tengo idea de cuánto tiempo dormí, solo sé que tuve un merecido descanso. Pensé que tendría que buscar un riachuelo cercano para tomar un baño, quiero decir, después de ese lago viaje en barco, un baño no estaría mal, pero por suerte hay una criada que me informa que mi baño está listo, vaya que Leonardo si es un santo.

Bendito y dichoso baño he tomado, el agua exquisita, por fin puedo sentirme limpia para recorrer la ciudad libremente. Voy a donde Leonardo para informarle de mi salida, con mi vago mapa me aconseja los mejores sitos de la ciudad y pierdo el día entero de un lado a otro.

Solo unas pocas monedas que cambie con un marinero el barco es lo que llevo conmigo, debo encontrar un banquero pronto para las cartas de cambio que llevo en mi alforja.

Recorro Santa María Novella, el palacio de la signoria, Santa María de Fiore y su increíble cúpula que tiene poco menos de 100 años en pie, sin duda alguna es una maravilla de la arquitectura, al igual que su altísimo campanario. Por ello de la mitad de la tarde llego al Mercado viejo, vaya que hay una infinidad de productos provenientes de todas partes del mundo, especias que pocas veces que visto o que solo he escuchado, aquí están, pero más allá de las especias algo llama mi atención.

Degusto una deliciosa manzana a la sombra de uno de los puestos de fruta, cuando una joven, de cuna noble claramente, lleva una cesta en el brazo y entre sus compras lleva algunas finas yerbas, pero se ve completamente confundida seleccionando un par de naranjas, no es que quisiera, pero no puedo dejar que lleve las peores.

-No esa-Digo acercándome a ella.

-¿Disculpe?-Dice la joven confundida.

-No lleves esa naranja, es aún muy joven, muy…-Digo pensando en la palabra –Amarga- Digo dejando notar mi claro acento británico –Vela, es muy verde para ser dulce, está por ejemplo-Digo tomando una hermosa- Incluso huele bien- Digo llevando el fruto cerca de mi nariz y luego a la de ella.

-¿Y quién eres tú, Acaso otra mercader que quiere que compre de su puesto?- Pregunta la joven algo molesta.

-No, solo una buena persona que no quiere que arruines tu…-Digo dando un vistazo a la cesta –Pez, pescado con una naranja amarga-Digo sonriendo –Thalia Miller-Digo con una leve reverencia –Disculpa si te molesté-Digo dando un paso hacia atrás y alejándome.

-Espera-Dije la joven –En realidad, no sé si lo estoy haciendo bien-Dijo abrumada dejando la cesta en el suelo –La criada enfermó y madre me ha enviado a mercado a por cosas para la comida, ¿Podrías ayudarme?-

-Por supuesto-Digo regresando con una sonrisa -Quisiera conocer el nombre de a quien ayudo-Digo buscando la mejor de las naranjas –Esta se ve bien-

-Cristina, Cristina Vespucci- Dice con una sonrisa levantando la cesta.

-Un placer Cristina-

Después de recorrer los puestos comerciales con Cristina, le he contado que recién he llegado a la ciudad, además le he enseñado algunos trucos con los productos del mercado. Al final del día, nos hemos llevado de maravilla, tanto que me ha invitado a compartir su mesa con su familia, los Vespucci.

Entre la novedad de que los patriarcas de la familia Vespucci se ha asombrado que una mujer tan joven como su hija salga a explorar el mundo, hemos disfrutado de una comida exquisita y aunque ninguno tardó más de una hora en terminar sus alimentos las horas volaron con la conversación, inclusive pude conocer más a fondo a su familia e interactuar con su primo, Américo.

Tal vez la empatía es algo común en esta parte del mundo, o simplemente lo hicieron por cortesía, pero la familia Vespucci me ha ofrecido ayuda cuando la necesite mientras dure mi estancia en la república.

-Pero si ya es tarde mi niña, permíteme llamar a los guardias para que te escolten a casa- Dijo la Madre de Cristina.

-Son muy amables, pero no es muy lejos, sería una perdida pedirle tal servicio a los guardias de la ciudad-Dije amablemente.

-Que por lo menos hagan algo más que robar-Dijo el Padre de Cristina, con cierto tono de molestia.

-¡Padre!- Dijo Cristina de inmediato.

-Estoy segura que hacen más-Dije tratando de apaciguar la situación –Les agradezco mucho por el día de hoy, espero volvernos a encontrar- Dije despidiéndome.

Por más que la familia insistió, yo decliné y al final caminé sola a casa, aunque después de irme con Cristina, no tengo ni idea de en donde me encuentro.

…

Pero qué día, adoro estos días con pocas responsabilidades y gran diversión, aunque he bebido algo de vino, mi cordura se mantiene. Ya es muy tarde como para que esté regresando a casa, seguro mi Padre me regaña al llegar o seguro Madre dirá algo al respecto.

-¡AYUDA!-

¿Qué fue ese grito tan estrepitoso? Sin duda ese es el grito de una mujer, pero de donde viene.

-¡POR FAVOR!-

Otra vez, pero esta vez, logró reconocer de donde viene y voy deprisa hacia allá, es un oscuro callejón cerca de Santa María de Fiore, esta tan oscuro que apenas puedo ver lo que sucede, son tres hombres y contra un muro tienen a una joven.

-¡Déjenle ir!-Grito de inmediato y los tres hombres giran a verme.

-Piérdete maldito bastardo- Me dice uno de ellos, mientras toma con fuerza el brazo de la joven, haciéndola gritar del dolor.

Eso sin duda me hace hervir la sangre, así que me lanzo sobre el hombre, logrando que suelte a la joven, la cual se esconde detrás de una caja de madera mientras les doy su merecido a los tres hombres.

Es una batalla dura, logró tumbar al primero sin más complicación, pero luego los dos restantes me toman y comienzan a golpearme, uno me sujeta y otro con fuerza me da contra el rostro, pensaba en como zafarme cuando la joven toma una tabla de madera y golpea a mi atacante, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo. Rápidamente me giro y de un golpe lanzo al suelo al restante.

Intento recuperar la respiración, aun todo está entre las penumbras, pero aun así, la joven logra ver algo más.

-Estás herido-Dice pasando levemente su mano por mi sien y rápidamente me toma del brazo y me saca del callejón oscuro.

Pero… ¿Qué es esto? No solo es una joven, es una joven hermosa con rasgos finos y gentiles, hermoso cabello oscuro sujeto y unos increíbles ojos grises como la luna aquel día, pero extraño, no viste como una dama, si no más como…Es extraño, pero no deja de verse agradable con esos pantalones y camisa.

De inmediato debajo de una de las luces de la plaza tomamos asiento en un banco cercano y de su alforja comienza a buscar un par de cosas y al encontrar un lienzo limpio comienza a limpiar mi frente.

-Gracias por salvarme-Dice dulcemente, dejando notar un acento extranjero.

-No hay de que, siempre he tenido debilidad por las damas en apuros- Respondo mientras moja con un aceite el lienzo –Aunque… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Digo con cierta cautela.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi salvador-Dice pasando suavemente su mano.

-¿Qué hacías en ese callejón? Es muy tarde como para que una joven como tu este fuera de casa-

-He estado en lugares más peligrosos-Dice ella riendo levemente –Pero he de admitir que me perdí cuando regresaba a casa- Dice apenada bajando la mirada –Listo, ya quedo-Dijo al terminar de limpiar la herida.

-¿Se ve muy mal?- Preguntó algo bromista.

-Te quedará una marca de por vida-Dice ella riendo, haciéndome entender que es una broma –Apenas se ve-

-Me alegro ¿Tu estas bien? ¿Estas herida?-Preguntó preocupado.

-Estoy bien, por fortuna, llegaste en el momento adecuado- Dice sonriendo.

-Me alegro aún más por ello- Digo sonriendo junto con ella.

-Creo que le debo una recompensa Signore- Dice ella con ese fantástico acento y comenzando a buscar en su alforja.

-La única recompensa que aceptaré será el nombre de la dama que he salvado- Dijo intrigado.

-Oh…-Dice ella por lo bajo, dejando de buscar –Thalia Miller-Dice inclinado su cabeza.

-Piacere Thalia, me llamo Ezio- Digo claro y sonriendo.

-Muchas gracias Ezio-Dice ella regresándome la sonrisa –No quisiera abusar de tu amabilidad, ¿Pero podrías indicarme como regresar a casa?-Pregunta sonrojándose.

-Por supuesto, ¿Dónde es tu casa?-Preguntó amablemente.

De inmediato ella saca un pequeño libro y con ello un mapa de la ciudad muy bien detallado.

-No estas lejos-Digo después de dar un vistazo –En realidad, solo erraste en ese último callejón-

-Gran error ¿No lo crees?-Dijo ella riendo levemente.

-Los hay peores-Digo levantándome del banco –Vamos, te llevaré a casa-

Aunque corto el camino, logro conocer a Thalia, a la asombrosa Thalia Daws, me contó que nació en Londres, es por eso que tiene tan encantador acento y desde hace poco más de un año ha viajado por toda Europa. Justo acaba de llegar a la ciudad, por ello que se encuentra perdida, por fortuna he tenido una grandiosa idea.

-Bien, llegamos-Dice ella sonriendo al llegar frente a su morada –Te lo agradezco una vez más Ezio, no sé qué hubiera sido de mí, si no llegaras, fue un placer conocerte-

-Pero si el placer fue mío- Digo tomando su mano para besarla, fue atrevido pero no había nadie que nos viera –Permíteme extender el placer, he invitarte a conocer la ciudad, con alguien de la ciudad-

-Me encantaría-Dice ella con una increíble sonrisa.

-Hecho entonces, te veré mañana, frente a María de Fiore- Digo eufórico -¿O prefieres que nos encontremos justo aquí?-

-No, no-Dice de inmediato –María de Fiore estará bien, suficiente fue que me acompañaras hasta aquí, como para que vengas aun mañana-

-¿Estas segura?- Preguntó reafirmando –Me preocupa que te pierdas una vez más-

-Lo estoy, no tienes de que temer, ya te lo he dicho, he estado en lugares más peligrosos, además ¿Qué haré cuando no puedas pasear conmigo? Debo ser una mujer fuerte-Dice levantando su puño, haciéndome reír un poco.

-De acuerdo Thalia, pero si no apareces, tendré que venir a buscarte- Digo riendo.

-Prometo estar ahí-Dice ella riendo encantadoramente –Buona Notte, ¿Lo he dicho bien?-Pregunta sonrojada.

-Perfecto, Buona Notte a ti también Thalia- Digo mientras la veo entrar a su morada.

Que coincidencia más extraña, pero más agradable es Thalia Miller, aun con todo lo que me falta por conocerla.

 **Nota:** Para los que no me conocen, me presento, Hola soy Lilo, les doy la bienvenida a este fic de Assassin´s Creed. Les explico un poco para que no caigan en confusiones, he creado un personaje (Thalia) que adaptaré un poco a la historia de Ezio (Si, suena extraño, pero en mi mente es genial, así que denme una oportunidad, se los ruego) En este fic, tendremos diferentes puntos de vista, así que donde vean que acaba un párrafo y le siguen tres puntos suspensivos (…) es un cambio de perspectiva, yo sé que su mente podrá cambiar de voces.

Otra cosa que quiero aclarar es el nombre del personaje principal, Thalia, sí, así como se lee, no Thalía, el mío lleva la silaba tónica en la primera silaba y se lee como si fuera Thá-lia, una vez aclarado eso puedo seguir.

Denle mucho amor a este fic, créanme van a terminar enamorándose de él, se los prometo. Bueno me despido por el momento con un fuerte beso.

-Lilo Ny.


	2. Capítulo 2) Problemas de familia

Capítulo 2) Problemas de familia.

Es la hora que he acordado con Thalia pero parece no estar por aquí, llevo ya unos minutos, me preocupa que se haya perdido, pero entonces cuando pienso ir a buscarla.

-Lamento el retraso- Dice llegando con una gran sonrisa detrás de mí –Pero he escrito una carta a mis padres, informándoles que he llegado bien- Dice mostrándome el sobre en su manos –Antes de ir a conocer la ciudad, ¿Puedes indicarme donde es la mensajería para enviarla a casa? Si he de tardar mucho, puedo verte otro día o si quieras esperar, sería magnífico-

-Nada de eso- Digo de inmediato negándome –Desde ahora a donde vayas iré y eso incluye la mensajería, vamos- Digo sonriendo haciendo que ella pinte una aún más grande.

Caminamos por las calles, con destino a la mensajería y no puedo resistir preguntarle más de ella, me ha dejado intrigado desde el día anterior.

-Cuéntame Thalia ¿Qué edad tienes? Luces muy joven pero podría asegurar que solo lo aparentas- Digo amablemente.

-¡Ay!- Dice ella de inmediato nerviosa- Te puedo asegurar que aparento lo que soy…- Dice aún más nerviosa -15 años, solo eso- Responde sonriendo.

-Pero si es mi misma edad- Digo sorprendido –Mírame, tu viajando por todas las tierras conocidas y yo aquí haciéndome viejo- Digo desanimado.

-Estoy segura que haces más que ello - Dice riendo –Háblame de ello, ¿A qué te dedicas Ezio?-

-Es aburrido si lo comparamos contigo- Digo riendo –Soy aprendiz de banquero- Digo frente a la puerta de la mensajería -Aquí es, hemos llegado-

Antes de entrar, Thalia me ha dedicado una mirada muy extraña, pero la ha abandonado por ir dentro.

-Buongiorno- Dice frente a la mesa –Quisiera, enviar esta carta- Dice colocándola sobre la mesa.

-Claro Signorina- Dice sonriendo el hombre que la recibe -¿A dónde desea enviarla?-

-A Londres- Dice Thalia sonriendo -¿Cuánto costaría?- Pregunta buscando en su bolsa de monedas.

El mensajero coloca la carta sobre una balanza, hace unas anotaciones y dice:

-5 Florines- Dice sonriendo.

-¡¿Qué?!- Responde Thalia asombrada -¿5 Florines? Solo quiero que la enviara a Londres, no al imperio Mongol- Dice ofendida –Incluso enviar una carta de Londres a la India cuesta tres pennys y mire que no son ni de oro esas monedas-

-Ese es el costo- Dice el hombre molesto -¿Quiere enviarla si o no?- Dice altanero.

-Si no hay otra solución- Dice de mala forma y mientras coge las monedas de su bolso, murmulla algo extraño, en otro idioma, para de golpe poner las 5 monedas sobre la mesa.

-¿A qué parte de Londres la enviamos?- Dice con una sonrisa el hombre.

-¿Me cobrará extra por ello?- Pregunta Thalia bromista –Al centro, Bake oat Street 32-

Todo queda listo para el envió de la carta y salimos de la oficina de la mensajería.

-¿Es muy grande Londres?- Pregunto confundido.

-Bastante- Responde Thalia sonriendo –Dicen que es la ciudad más grande de Europa, por poco Roma, pero no he estado ahí-Dice negando con la cabeza.

-¿Y qué te parece Florencia?-Pregunto entusiasmado.

-Que su servicio de mensajería es costoso- Dice Thalia riendo –Debo conseguir un trabajo pronto o no tendré que comer en unos días- Dice girando los ojos –Espera- Dice cambiando totalmente su expresión y llenándola de euforia –Dijiste que eras aprendiz de banquero, tu puedes ayudarme con mis cartas de cambio- Dice entusiasmada.

-Lo siento Thalia, pero yo no tengo ese poder- Digo desalentándola –Pero tal vez mi Padre pueda hacerlo- Digo pensando.

-¿Tu Padre?-

-Mi Padre es banquero, Giovanni Auditore-

-Alto ahí-Dice confundida -¿Auditore, como los socios del banco Medici?-

-Los mismos- Digo orgulloso de ello –Incluso mi hermano trabaja en el banco Medici-

-Y yo he quedado como una tonta sin saber con quién he recorrido las calles- Dice nerviosa -¿Crees que tu habilidoso Padre pueda con mis cartas de cambio?- Dice preocupada.

-No hay nada que mi padre no pueda-

-Entonces vamos, me preocupa quedarme sin dinero- Dice tomándome de la muñeca.

-¿Cuál es la prisa? Estarás conmigo el día entero- Digo deteniéndola –Si te llegase a faltar dinero, llevo unos florines encima y no tienes que preocuparte iremos con mi Padre luego, incluso, eres invitada en la mesa de la familia Auditore esta tarde-

-Pero que honor me ha hecho Sr- Dice sonriente –Lo siento, Signore- Dice confundida, pero con ese increíble acento, pero aún estoy intrigado por su vida.

-Háblame más de ti- Digo entusiasmado -¿Cómo haces para viajar de un lado a otro? ¿Qué haces cuando quedas sin dinero?-Preguntó extrañado.

-Esas son dos preguntas- Dice sonriendo –Comencemos por una, ¿Cómo voy de un lado a otro? Bien, desde pequeña mi Padre me ha contado de los lugares que ha visitado, por China, España, Jerusalén, en fin son muchos- Dice con ese claro acento a cada nombre que dice –Así que para mí el viajar, es llevarlo en las venas, solo tengo que tomar un mapa y apuntar a mi nuevo destino-

-Es increíble- Digo asombrado –Imagino que tus padres deben tener una gran fortuna para ello, seguro debes estar ahogada en lujos y riquezas en Londres-

-Se equivoca Sr- Dice sin notar esa última palabra –No tengo ni un centavo de mis padres, es por ello que trabajo, así respondo tu siguiente pregunta- Dice sonriendo –Nunca me he quedado sin dinero, a cada lugar que voy consigo un trabajo desde asistir a un Galeno, hasta limpiar las cubiertas de los barcos, mientras pueda tener pan en mi estómago y dormir bajo un techo, hago lo que sea, pero sin duda las aventuras que surgen día a día, es la mejor paga-

-Sigo diciendo- Digo girando los ojos –Tú llevando una asombrosa vida y yo haciéndome viejo-

-Es el arte de volver placer lo que es cotidiano- Dice presuntuosa -¿Qué caso tiene vivir, si no se disfruta cada día?-

-Eso es cierto-

-Encuentra un propósito Ezio, una motivación- Dice ella sonriendo.

-¿Una motivación? Mi madre me dice lo mismo- Digo con una risa –Soy un banquero, las aventuras no las llevamos más allá de las monedas-

-Si eso no te hace feliz, cámbialo- Dice viéndome fijamente con esos increíbles ojos de plata – No te quedes donde no disfrutaras o en un lugar que no es para ti, para eso respiras Ezio, para eso puedes caminar, para seguir tu camino y encontrar ello que te motiva-Dice tomando mis manos entre las de ella –Y si lo dice tu Madre y lo digo yo, es porque es verdad-Dice riendo.

-Debería escuchar más seguido- Respondo –Pero hoy no es el día, hoy nos divertiremos- Digo sin preocupaciones.

-Encontraremos tu motivación, ya lo veras- Dice ella riendo.

...

He paseado por la cuidad con Ezio durante un par de horas, me ha llevado a increíbles puntos de la cuidad, pero menciona que aún hay mucho por ver, por desgracia el hambre nos está matando y ha llegado el momento de ir con su familia.

-Es aquí- Dice Ezio sonriendo una vez que hemos llegado a su "Casa"

Pero si esto no es una casa, es un palacio, más grande que cualquier otra del distrito.

Justo vamos entrando cuando, corriendo hacia fuera, salen un joven y una niña, ambos en direcciones contrarias.

-¿Pero qué está ocurriendo?- Dice Ezio confundido – ¡Federico, Claudia!- Grita en la puerta, para regresar a mi lado.

Pero en ese momento una mujer, seguida de una sirvienta llegan corriendo frente a nosotros.

-¿Madre que está sucediendo?- Pregunta Ezio.

-Es Petruccio- Dice la mujer sin detenerse –Está muy mal- Dice subiendo por las escaleras.

-No- Dice Ezio de inmediato –Vamos- Dice tomándome del brazo.

Corro detrás de Ezio escaleras arriba, hasta una de las habitaciones y de par en par entramos abriendo las puertas. La Madre de Ezio está al borde de la cama, hablando con un niño pequeño que no luce nada bien.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Pregunta Ezio acercándose a la cama.

-Ha estado débil todo el día y de repente ha perdido el conocimiento- Responde la sirvienta, ya que la Madre continua hablándole al niño sin respuesta alguna.

-Debemos llevarlo con un galeno- Dice Ezio acercándose a la cama.

-Federico ha ido en su búsqueda, debemos esperar- Responde la Madre.

-Pero este niño no soportará hasta que llegue el galeno- Digo de inmediato viendo la situación del niño.

-¿Puedes ayudarlo?- Pregunta Ezio expectante –Ayúdalo por favor Thalia- Ruega.

No soy un galeno, mucho menos curador, pero si algo he aprendido en mis viajes es a sanarme y sanar a los demás.

Me acerco rápidamente y observo más de cerca al pequeño y con un solo tacto de mi mano es más que claro lo que pasa.

-Está en fiebre- Digo sorprendida por su temperatura –Mucha fiebre-

-¿Qué hacemos?- Pregunta Ezio rápidamente.

-Hay que llevarlo al agua ¡Ya!- Ordeno.

-Al baño Ezio, al baño- Dice la mujer, mientras Ezio toma al niño en brazos y lo lleva fuera de la habitación.

De inmediato busco en la alforja que llevo conmigo, esta vez más vacía, pero por suerte tengo lo indicado y sacando un frasco con pétalos, se lo entregó a la sirvienta.

-Ponga esto en agua caliente- Digo antes de seguir a Ezio fuera, mientras la sirvienta se queda atónita.

-Deprisa Anetta, haz lo que te dice- Dice la mujer siguiendo a su hijo.

Corro por el pasillo hasta alcanzar a Ezio y el pequeño y comienzo a abrir el saquito que lleva encima el niño.

-Te pondrás bien hermano ya lo verás- Dice Ezio al niño –Aguanta-

Por fortuna en el baño aún hay una tarja repleta de agua, rápidamente Ezio sumerge al niño empapándose los brazos. Sin perder tiempo me acerco al niño y logro quitarle por completo su prenda superior, doy un vistazo rápido y encuentro una vasija, la tomo y comienzo a mojar la cabeza de niño.

-Vamos Petruccio, tu puedes- Dice Ezio al lado del niño –No te rindas-

No pasan ni dos minutos cuando regresa la sirvienta con una vasija humeante.

-Aquí esta Signora María- Dice presentando el brebaje.

Una vez más de inmediato me pongo en pie, tomo la vasija que lleva la sirvienta y la llevo a los labios del niño.

-¿Pero que es…?- Dice la sirvienta confundida.

-Alivia la fiebre este té- Digo sin dejar de inclinar la vasija.

Se termina el té, por fortuna, la temperatura el niño ha descendido y logra reaccionar.

-Madre- Dice débilmente el niño.

-No hables mi niño- Dice la mujer acercándose.

-¡Madre!- Se escucha un grito de fuera.

-Arriba hijo- Dice la Madre.

Las puertas del baño se abren y ahí entran el Joven que salió corriendo y un galeno.

-Hemos venido corriendo lo más deprisa que pudimos- Dice el Joven recuperando el aliento.

-¿Qué le ha sucedido al niño?- Pregunta el galeno con la respiración cortada -¿Pero, qué no es el niño que he venido a ver?- Pregunta apuntando a la tarja.

-Le ha entrado fiebre y si hemos de esperar a su servicio, me temo que otra historia estaríamos contando ahora- Digo viendo que todos están atónitos.

-Si la fiebre ha sido tan fuerte como dicen- Responde el galeno –Meterlo al agua ha sido una brillante idea-

-Además del brebaje- Dice la sirvienta.

-Te de rosa- Digo de inmediato.

-Un conocido remedio para bajar la fiebre- Dice el galeno –Como veo, mis servicios ya no soy necesarios- Dice retirándose.

-¡María!- Dice una voz profunda de fuera -¿Qué ha sucedido amore mío?- Dice un hombre llegando preocupado, seguido de una chiquilla más joven que yo, justo la que salió corriendo –Pero, ¿Qué ha sucedido? Dice confundido viendo al niño en la tarja sonriendo.

-Le ha entrado fiebre, pero todo se ha agregado gracias a…- Dice la Madre a quien es su marido –Disculpe, ¿Pero cuál es su nombre?- Pregunta dirigiéndome la pregunta.

-Padre, Madre, ella es Thalia Miller- Responde Ezio mientras yo me levanto del lado del niño y hago una reverencia.

-Piacere- Digo con una sonrisa.

-Antes de que todo esto sucediera, la había invitado a nuestra mesa- Responde Ezio.

-Es lo menos que podemos hacer para quien ha salvado la vida de Petruccio- Responde el Padre acercándose a mí y tomando una de mis manos – Piacere Signorina Miller, Giovanni Auditore, por favor llámeme Giovanni simplemente- Responde con una reverencia –Ya que todo se ha solucionado, vayamos a la mesa, Anetta ayuda a Petruccio a ir a sus aposentos-

-Thalia- Digo amablemente.

-¿Puedo quedarme un poco más Padre?- Pregunta el niño más alerta.

-¿Puede hacerlo?- Pregunta Giovanni confundido viéndome, al igual que toda la familia.

-Por supuesto- Respondo de inmediato –Sería lo ideal, unos cuantos minutos más- Digo viendo al niño.

-Entonces bien- Responde Giovanni sonriendo – Vamos todos a alistarnos para la mesa ¿Anetta esta lista la comida?- Pregunta hacia la sirvienta.

-Lo está Signore- Responde Anetta –Pondré la mesa- Dice saliendo de la habitación.

Todos comienzan a salir en orden, pero Giovanni nota algo que ni siquiera yo hago.

-Pero si estas completamente empapada- Dice Giovanni observando mis ropas –Al igual que tu Ezio, ¿Por qué no vas a tus aposentos a cambiar tu ropa?- Dice a su hijo –Y tu- Dice viéndome una vez más –Claudia- Llama a su hija que llega unos segundo después.

-¿Me has llamado Padre?- Pregunta la niña llegando.

-Sí querida- Dice Giovanni sonriendo –Prestarle uno de tus vestidos a Thalia ya que su ropa esta empapada-

-No es necesario señor Auditore- Respondo avergonzada.

-Giovanni- Dice al escucharme –He insisto- Dice amablemente –Claudia llévala si eres amable-

-Claro Padre- Responde la niña sonriéndome.

-Muy amables- Respondo sin salida de ello.

Al ver a Claudia sin duda puedo asegurar que me quedará alguna de sus prendas ya aunque luce más joven que yo, no es en talla e incluso podrá quedarme arrastrando por su altura. Lo único que me preocupa de sus prendas es que muy posiblemente sea un vestido.

Claudia no dice nada hasta que llegamos a sus lindos y lujosos aposentos, incluso aquí no dice mucho, busca en su armario y al encontrar algo llega a mi lado.

-Creo que este te quedará bien- Dice seriamente sin una sonrisa y lo entiendo si tu Padre te obliga prestar uno de tus lindos vestidos a un extraño ¿Lo haces de buena manera?

-Gracias ¿Claudia?- Pregunto para asegurarme de su nombre.

-Sí- Responde con la misma seriedad –Puedes cambiarte aquí, después bajas- Dice saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta.

Una vez que estoy sola, me coloco ese muy lindo vestido que Claudia me ha entregado, es de tela fina y corte aún mejor, gris pálido con un cuello amplio a los hombros. Para no estar tan descubierta, ya que no conozco que tan aprensivos sean aquí, suelto mi cabello. Rápidamente meto toda mi ropa mojada en mi alforja y salgo de la habitación.

Es un palacio esplendido, tan grande que de no ver por donde he venido me perdería. Llego a la parte de abajo, en el patio principal que conecta todo y ahora sí, no sé a dónde dirigirme, pero de pronto llega la sirvienta, Anetta.

-Luce increíble Signorina Miller- Dice llegando a mi lado -¿Podría entregarme su ropa mojada?-

-Es muy amable, pero… ¿Por qué?- Digo extrañada.

-El señor Giovanni me lo ha indicado- Dice sonriendo –La lavaré y se la entregaré tan pronto sea posible-

-Eso yo lo puedo hacer no es necesario- Respondo sonriendo.

-He de insistir, el señor Giovanni me ha hecho hincapié en obtenerla-

-Pero sí que sin amables aquí- Digo riendo y sacando todo de mi alforja.

-Se la entregaré en cuanto sea posible- Dice Anetta sonriendo –Ahora, lucirá más hermosa si me entrega su bolso para llevarlo a la cocina-

-Es que llevo cosas importantes aquí dentro- Digo más aprensiva.

-No tiene por qué temer- Dice sonriendo –Yo la cuidaré con mi vida y si algo ha de necesitar, se la llevaré de inmediato-

Lo dudo mucho, pero si es una regla de la familia, debo obedecer.

-Prométeme que la cuidarás Digo seriamente y entregándosela.

-Con mi vida- Dice tomándola –Ahora entre, la están esperando- Dice apuntando a una puerta cercana-

-Muy amable ¿Anetta?- Preguntó.

-Para servirle- Dice con una sonrisa alejándose a la cocina.

Voy nerviosa, no puedo decir que no, pero como mi Madre siempre lo ha dicho, "Ante el público, con seguridad" Doy tres toques a la puerta y se escucha un:

-Adelante- Desde dentro, es la voz de Giovanni – ¡Pero mira eso!-

…

No había logrado ver bien a la chica que estaba en el baño junto con mi familia, pero desde que estamos en la mesa, no han dejado de hablar de ella.

-¿Cuál es su nombre Ezio?- Pregunta Madre.

-Thalia, Madre- Responde mi hermano –Thalia Miller-

-Miller, extraño nombre de familia- Dice Madre extrañada -¿De dónde ha venido?-

-¿Estás seguro que no es una ladrona?- Dice Claudia con recelo –Hasta donde sabemos, podría estar robando todo lo de mis aposentos sin percatarme y que nos dice que no intentará entrar a los de los demás- Dice molesta, como es ella.

-¡Claudia!- Dice Padre llamándole la atención –Es nuestra invitada y le ha salvado la vida a Petruccio-

-Tonterías- Dice mi hermana –Podría haberlo envenenado y no nos daríamos cuenta-

-Dijo que trabajo con un galeno ¿Por qué haría eso?-Dice Ezio extrañado -¿Qué ganaría con ello?-

-La satisfacción de hacerlo- Dice con recelo Claudia –Es una extraña que vendrá a nuestra mesa, quien sabe puede ser una ladrona, mercenaria, embustera o casa fortunas- Dice molesta-Que extraño que ha sido tan amable solo después de escuchar el apellido "Auditore" solo ha visto una mina de oro-

-¡Basta ya Claudia!- Dice Padre firmemente – Es una invitada y la tratarás con el respeto que se merece, te guste o no- Dice levantando un poco la voz-Y no quiero escuchar más al respecto, así que a callar-

Gracias a Claudia, la tensión sobre la mesa se ha hecho notar, pero es cierto, es una extraña, yo ni siquiera recuerdo su rostro, solo una figura pequeña junto a mis hermanos y aunque puede que mi hermana exagere, me pone a pensar.

-Estas muy callado Federico- Dice mi Madre haciéndome reaccionar – ¿Será que has tenido un mal día?-

-Los días de trabajo siempre son malos Madre- Digo riendo –Pero no es por el trabajo, además de que corrí de ida y vuelta con el galeno, no hay nada malo con la vida-

-Además del susto hijo- Dice mi Padre –Pero ya todo se ha mejorado- Dice sonriendo –Gracias a nuestra invitada- Dice levantando su copa en mi dirección.

-Por nuestra invitada- Digo levantando mi copa.

Pero justo en el momento que beberé, tres golpes se escuchan sobre la puerta.

-Adelante- Dice Padre dejando su vino sobre la mesa.

La puerta se abre totalmente y ante nosotros ha aparecido nuestra invitada, Thalia según escuche. Pero si el nombre no me impresiona, la imagen sí, es la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, sus finos rasgos, esos labios rojos, su cabello cayendo delicadamente y esos ojos, unos ojos tan preciosos como su portadora, sin mencionar que ese vestido le ha quedado mucho mejor que a mi hermana, con una figura impecable, pequeña de estatura pero increíble. He quedado impresionado con esa "amiga" que ha encontrado Ezio.

– ¡Pero mira eso!- Dice Padre levantándose de su asiento, mientras todos los demás hacemos lo mismo –Niña, has quedado tan hermosa, ¿No es hermosa María?-Dice llegando junto a Thalia, tomándola del brazo.

-Lo es querido- Dice Madre sonriendo, acercándose a Thalia y a mi Padre.

-Son muy amables- Responde Thalia con una pequeña reverencia.

Pero la reverencia no es lo único que noto, un tan extraño como agradable acento se hace notar, cada vez se pone mejor esta visita.

-Thalia, ella es mi esposa-Dice Padre.

-María Auditore- Responde Madre con una reverencia –Un placer oficialmente- Dice con una sonrisa.

-Honore mío- Responde Thalia -¿Lo he dicho bien?- Pregunta un poco sonrojada.

-De maravilla- Respondemos.

-Bien, ya conoces a Ezio- Dice Padre pasando frente a mi hermano, que sonríe, al igual que Thalia –Ahora, Claudia- Dice dedicándole una mirada penetrante, la cual con una falsa sonrisa se gira y la ve-Mi única hija-

-Hola- Responde Claudia indiferente.

-Un placer Claudia y gracias por el vestido, es precioso seguro te luce mucho mejor a ti-

Pero qué tontería, se lo he visto a Claudia y nunca se le verá de tan magnifica manera.

-Sí- Responde Claudia sin más –No hay de que-

-Bien… -Dice Padre seriamente llevando a Thalia al otro lado de la mesa, justo frente a mí.

Mi corazón comienza a palpitar más rápido cada vez y una extraña sensación de cosquilleo recorre mi estómago.

-Y finalmente- Dice Padre llegando con Thalia frente a mí –Él es mi hijo mayor, Federico- Dice mientras ella hace una reverencia.

-Un placer Thalia- Digo viéndola fijamente, pero a la vez tomo su mano y deposito un beso sobre ella.

-El placer es mío- Dice ella con una sonrisa –Federico- Dice acentuando mi nombre con ese lindo acento que lleva en la voz.

Podría admirar su belleza día y noche, por suerte Padre le ha pedido sentarse a mi lado.

No puedo ni concentrarme en lo que estoy comiendo, simplemente con cada palabra que dice, mi mente se enfoca directamente el ella, su voz, sus gestos, sus risas, es increíble y eso que ni la conozco.

-Dime Thalia- Dice Padre a media comida, cuando finalmente pude dar un bocado a mi plato -¿Qué te ha traído a Florencia?-

-¿Que no me ha traído?- Dice sonriendo –Le contaba a Ezio, que desde niña escucho de lugares maravillosos del mundo, Florencia no es la excepción, he viajado a muchos lugares, pero ninguno ha tenido la…- Dice cambiando el gesto de felicidad que llevaba por completa confusión –No recuerdo la palabra- Dice bajando la mirada.

-¿Por qué no pruebas decirla en otra lengua?- Recomienda Madre.

-Excelente idea- Dice ella sonriendo –Beauty and passion…- Dice viéndonos a todos -¿No?- Pregunta desaminada –Bien veamos ¿Beauté et passion?-

-Una de ellas es belleza- Dice Ezio de inmediato –Es francés-

-Eso- Dice Thalia sonriendo –Esa era la palabra, la belleza de la ciudad-

-Me alegra escuchar eso- Dice Padre.

-¿Y cuál es la siguiente palabra?- Pregunto.

-Es…Algo muy fuerte-Dice centrándose en mi –Un sentimiento muy intenso, como el amor- Dice viéndome fijamente –Saber que amas algo, que deseas algo-

-¿Pasión?- Preguntó viéndola fijamente.

-Justo eso- Dice con una gran sonrisa –Es por pasión-

Aunque ella dice esa palabra con gran euforia, todos en la mesa nos hemos quedado sorprendidos y no hay un solo sonido en la habitación.

-Me he manifestado mal- Dice Thalia sonrojada, ¡Dios mío! El tono rojizo sobre sus mejillas le queda de maravilla –Pasión por viajar y conocer un nuevo mundo- Dice sonriendo.

-Eso lo aclara bastante- Dice Padre preocupado, dando un sorbo a su vino -¿Y de dónde nace ese gusto por viajar?-

-Resultará extraño escuchar eso- Dice Thalia sonrojándose otra vez –Pero soy una amante- Dice sonriendo confiada.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Pregunta mi Padre levantando la voz.

Todos nos vemos sorprendidos, Madre incluso se ha besado la cruz, Claudia la ve molesta, Ezio no tiene rostro frente a nadie y yo estoy que no lo creo.

-¿A quién has traído a la mesa Ezio?- Pregunta Padre un tanto molesto.

-No- Responde Thalia de inmediato –No es lo que piensan, debo de aprender a ser clara- Dice riendo –Me refería al hecho de que amo el arte, la belleza dentro de cada ciudad, me es impresionante, tanto que es difícil de dejarlo- Dice con la mirada baja –Lamento la confusión-

-Agradecemos la aclaración- Dice Padre volviendo a su lugar.

-Nunca me volvería una cortesana- Dice de inmediato –Hay límites dentro de la decencia y prefiero limpiar el piso de una posada que vender mi cuerpo- Dice contundente –Cualquier trabajo que me permita llenarme de conocimiento es suficiente, dentro de la decencia-

-Bien dicho- Dice Madre de inmediato –El conocimiento y la educación son cosas primordiales hoy en día-

-Y siempre lo serán- Responde Thalia.

-Ezio me ha dicho que eres apenas de su edad- Dice Padre sorprendido –Discúlpame que te lo pregunte, pero ¿Cómo es que tus padres lo han permitido?-

-Más que permitido…-Dice ella sonrojada, pero entonces la puerta se vuelve a abrir de par en par.

-Signore Auditore- Dice la institutriz de Petruccio entrando en el salón, se nota molesta.

-Lo siento Signore, pero no la he podido detener- Responde Anetta.

-No te preocupes Anetta, regresa a la cocina- Dice tranquilamente Padre -Madonna Luccia- Responde sonriéndole a la institutriz levantándose –Tome asiento, acompáñenos a la mesa-

-Nada de eso señor- Dice seriamente la señora molesta –Ya me ha dicho el galeno, su hijo está enfermo otra vez y ya es la segunda vez esta semana, además ya me he cansado de sus falacias y vulgaridades- Dice frunciendo el ceño –No hay día que no salga de aquí con un dolor de cabeza, estoy cansada de ese niño, sin mencionar que cualquier día podría contagiarme de su extraña enfermedad ¿Y qué decir de las tantas veces que he venido en balde, porque Petruccio esta indispuesto?- Dice levantando la voz de forma violenta.

-Madonna Luccia, tranquilícese- Dice Padre tratando de controlar esa situación.

-Su hijo es un demonio, el señor lo ha maldecido con esa enfermedad y yo no quiero ir al infierno- Dice con despecho –Se irá al infierno, al igual que toda esta familia-

-Se podrán ir al infierno, pero bien que tomo su dinero ¿Cierto?- Dice Thalia de inmediato –No la veo quejándose por su paga- Dice viendo a la mujer de forma retadora.

-¿Y esta quién es?- Pregunta con desagrado la institutriz.

-Ella es una persona que ha dicho la verdad- Responde Padre sonriendo viendo a Thalia –Para querer la salvación, ya ha permanecido por mucho tiempo en esta casa, será mejor que se vaya de inmediato y no vuelva- Dice Padre con una sonrisa presuntuosa a Madonna Luccia –Anetta, lleva a la mujer fuera, Madonna Luccia, no ha sido un placer tenerla-

La institutriz se ve asombrada por la situación, seguro esperaba que como otras veces, le subieran la paga, pero no contaba con que Thalia estuviera aquí. Sí que Thalia tiene carácter y madurez, me está volviendo loco.

-Será mejor que vaya a bañarse en olio bendito, no querrá arder en los infiernos- Dice Thalia a la institutriz bromeando, ese comentario me ha hecho reír al igual que mi hermano.

Madonna Luccia sale de inmediato sumamente molesta y Anetta cierra la puerta detrás. Padre cubre sus ojos de inmediato y suelta un profundo suspiro.

-Lamento que hayas visto esto Thalia- Dice Padre avergonzado –Pero agradezco por tu franqueza-

-No hay de que- Dice sonriendo –Ya se lo he dicho, quien necesita un trabajo y quiere trabajar, lo hace bajo cualquier circunstancia y sin peros-

-Es cierto- Dice Padre con una muy leve sonrisa –Tendremos que encontrar otra institutriz María- Dice centrándose en mi Madre.

-Dudo que quede una que quiera el trabajo- Dice Madre preocupada –Nadie aceptará después de esto, Madonna Luccia era una mujer de renombre, no lograremos encontrar a alguien dispuesto a enseñar a Petruccio-

Mis Padres se ven preocupados y es algo que me aflige y por lo que noto, a mis hermanos también, pero entonces una luz de esperanza aparece.

-Disculpen- Dice Thalia llamando la atención de todos –Lamento aprovecharme de la situación, pero yo aceptaría con gusto ser la institutriz de Petruccio- Dice sonriendo.

Madre y Padre se ven confusos, entre ellos y no logran entenderlo.

-No me mal entiendas Thalia –Dice Padre nervioso –Pero tienes la edad de Ezio, se creó que puedas…-

-¿Enseñar?- Dice Thalia adelantándose –Pero si ya lo he hecho, cuando viajo me he encontrado con más de un marinero que no sabe siquiera escribir su nombre cuando partimos, pero al regreso ya pueden redactar un libro y leerlo a la perfección- Dice eufórica –Además, puedo hablar, leer y escribir; Griego, latín, inglés, español, francés, alemán, turco y muchos más-Dice asombrándome cada vez más –Y tengo muchos libros en Londres que puedo hacer traer para enseñar, te lo ruego Giovanni, necesito este trabajo- Dice rogando juntando sus manos –Seré muy cortes y amorosa con Petruccio, seré la mejor institutriz que haya tenido-

-No lo sé- Dice Padre –Es impresiónate todo lo que has dicho, pero Petruccio es…Especial, no sé si podrás con el- Responde nervioso.

-De acuerdo, hagamos esto- Dice Thalia negociando –Dos semanas, denme dos semanas y si después de ello no ven mejora en Petruccio, no insistiré más- Dice con una sonrisa sutil y los ojos bien abiertos –Y lo haré sin paga, dos semanas libres-

Madre y Padre se ven preguntándoselo en sus adentros y después de un cabeceo de Madre, se da su respuesta.

-Es un trato- Dice Padre estirando su mano, con una sonrisa.

Thalia de inmediato se levanta y estrecha la mano de mi Padre.

-No se arrepentirán, ténganlo por seguro-Dice sonriendo –Comenzaré hoy si es preciso- Dice ofreciéndose.

-Será mejor mañana- Responde Madre –Debes preparar lo que le enseñarás-

-Lo mejor del conocimiento es que llega cuando menos lo esperas- Dice Thalia regresando a su lugar –Pero prepararé algo digno- Dice con una gran sonrisa –Muchas gracias por la oportunidad-

Esa sonrisa invade toda la sala y la hace brillar.

Después de la comida, hemos ido a otro salón, donde las preguntas a Thalia han seguido y ciertamente continuo asombrándome por ella, los lugares que ha visitado, las cosa que sabe y cuenta, no es una mujer común, es extraordinaria.

Se ha vuelto la noche y apenas lo he notado.

-No quisiera arruinar esta bonita velada, pero se hace tarde y hay trabajo que hacer mañana a primera hora- Dice Padre levantándose de la silla –Federico, Ezio- Dice llamando nuestra atención –Acompañen a Thalia de regreso a su casa, lo que menos queremos es que le suceda lo mismo que nos ha contado-

-No será necesario Giovanni- Dice Thalia negándose –Esta vez, se sin equivocación a donde tengo que ir- Dice riendo.

-Nada de ello- Dice Padre –No perderé a nuestra nueva institutriz antes de que comience, chicos, acompáñenla-

-De inmediato Padre- Dice Ezio levantándose.

-Claro, Padre- Digo levándome después de mi hermano –Iré por tus pertenencias- Digo viéndola con una sonrisa.

-Basta, no es necesario- Dice riendo –Yo puedo ir por mis pertenencias y caminar hasta mi refugio-

-No logro escucharte, ya voy a la cocina-Digo riendo un poco- Te veré en la puerta-

Voy por sus pertenencias, Anetta se niega a dármelas y no es hasta que le explicó que la levaré a su casa que acepta a dármelas. Es una alforja muy grande para una persona tan pequeña, me pregunto qué tanto llevará dentro.

Regreso al patio principal, donde ya Thalia se ha despedido de todos y ahora espera con Ezio.

-Si así lo deseas Federico- Dice Ezio –Yo podría llevar a Thalia solo- Dice amable.

-No, no- Digo de inmediato –Me aseguraré que ella llegue a salvo a su casa-

-Eso lo puedo hacer yo- Dice Ezio riendo –Vamos dame eso y la llevaré- Dice tratando de quitarme la alforja.

-Nada de eso hermanito- Digo de inmediato repeliendo a Ezio –No dormiré tranquilo de no llevarla a casa-

-Pero si eres un necio- Dice Ezio seriamente –Ya dame eso de una vez- Dice luchando.

-Te he dicho que no, yo la llevaré, ¿Por qué no te quedas tú?- Sugiero.

-Es mi invitada y yo la regresaré a casa- Dice Ezio prácticamente sobre mí.

Ezio y yo luchamos tanto que no notamos lo que sucede a nuestro alrededor.

-Si la invitada puede hablar- Dice Thalia entre los dos separándonos –Caminaré sola a casa, Gracias- Dice seriamente –Ahora por favor, Federico entrégame mi alforja-Dice viéndome fijamente.

-Te la daré una vez que estés en la puerta de tu casa- Digo seriamente.

-Seguimos con lo mismo- Dice ella girando los ojos –Entonces bien, andiamo señores- Dice comenzando a caminar.

Rápidamente Ezio y yo la seguimos y alcanzamos, es un camino muy corto y llegamos en menos de dos minutos, así que poco hemos hablado, pero cada palabra ha sido un deleite.

-Llegamos- Dice ella frente a la puerta –Les he dicho que no es lejos- Dice firmemente –Ahora por favor, mi alforja- Dice estirando su mano.

-¿Así sin más? –Digo bromista -¿Qué hay de mi beso de buenas noches?-

-No eres ni mi hijo, ni mi esposo, ni mi Padre, así que no- Dice ella seriamente –Por favor-Dice estirando su mano.

-¿Escuchaste eso Ezio?- Digo a mi hermano –Creí que los ingleses era más carismáticos y no tan… Amargados-Digo sarcástico, incitando su cólera.

-Yo igual- Dice Ezio siguiéndome la corriente –Veo que soy tan aburridos como el resto del mundo, solo aquí en Italia sabemos divertirnos-

-No somos amargados- Dice Thalia de inmediato –Se nota que nunca han conocido a un verdadero Ingles, suerte que yo estoy aquí-Dice con una sonrisa.

-¿Y cómo es un verdadero inglés?- Pregunta Ezio.

-Es carismático, ameno, simpático, amoroso- Dice con una gran sonrisa.

-Entonces demuestra ese gesto amoroso y danos nuestro beso de buenas noches- Digo chantajeándola.

-¿No me darás mi alforja hasta que lo haga cierto? Dice ella desanimada.

-Así es- Respondo seguro.

-Está bien- Dice ella con desagrado.

Entonces, con una delicadeza implacable y colocándose de puntas, Thalia se acerca a mi mejilla y deposita un dulce beso.

-Pero aquí es Italia, es doble- Digo sonriendo –Uno de cada lado-

Después de un suspiro profundo y una girada de ojos, Thalia se vuelve a acercar a mi rostro, da un beso en una mejilla y luego en la otra.

-Ahora si tendré dulces sueños- Digo alegre, mientras es el turno de Ezio.

-Bien ya lo hice- Dice Thalia con una sonrisa –Ahora, Por favor Federico dame mi alforja antes de que te reviente la bolas- Dice sin dejar de sonreír. Duras palabras para una dama, pero es genial que hable así.

-Aquí tienes- Digo entregándosela con una sonrisa.

-Esta velada ha sido placentera caballeros, esperemos que se repita- Dice antes de girarse y entrar –Los veré mañana temprano- Dice para cerrar la puerta.

Ezio y yo regresamos a casa, sin un tema que hablar, hasta que algo cruza mi mente.

-¿Crees que me hubiera golpeado de no dársela?- Pregunto.

-Vi como golpeaba a un hombre con una tabla, no veo por qué no te hubiera golpeado en las bolas- Responde Ezio –Se nota que tiene fuerza-

-¿De dónde la haz sacado? –Pregunto sarcástico a mi hermano.

-Ella sola ha llegado-Dice Ezio sorprendido -¿Una agradable visita, no es así?-

-Más que agradable-

Este día me ha vuelto loco la sola presencia de Thalia, aún más deleitarme con su imagen y voz, tengo que conocerla aún más y no puedo esperar a mañana, simplemente no puedo sacarla de mi mente.

 **Nota:** Regresé, disculpen por tardar tanto. Me ha agradado mucho este capítulo ya que tenemos la interacción de Thalia con la familia Auditore, que nos llevará grandes aventuras a lo largo de la historia, por cierto, alguien una vez me dijo "Eres una romántica, siempre pones amor a tus historias "Y es cierto, aquí la prueba de ello, ¿Ustedes creían que sería el amor de Ezio? Bien lamento decepcionarlos, pero me ha encantado la idea de que sea Federico, ya verán por qué mientras avanza la historia.

Por favor sigan dándole amor a esta historia y cuentéenle a sus conocidos de ella, verán que no se arrepienten de leerla y terminarán amándola, lo prometo. Me despido con un beso y hasta el próximo capítulo.

-Lilo Ny.


	3. Capítulo 3) La primera lección

Capítulo 3) La primera lección.

Esa mañana desperté bastante temprano, tenía muchas cosas que hacer, vamos era mi primer día de trabajo y si bien hoy solo conocería a mi nuevo pupilo, sería el primero de muchos días que tenía por delante y eso significaba extender por un largo tiempo mi estancia en la ciudad.

Escribí a mis Padres otra carta, seguro se extrañarían cuando leyeran ambas, pero lo peor no era el susto, era pagar otros 5 florines.

 _Queridos Padre y Madre._

 _Seguro ya debieron recibir mi carta, aunque solo las envíe con un día de diferencia, espero que ya lo hayan hecho. Como les mencioné en mi carta anterior Florecía es magnífica, como siempre me lo contaste Padre, Pero aún más las personas que viven aquí son maravillosas, bueno, casi todas, como mis nuevos amigos, Los Auditore._

 _Primero conocí al segundo hijo de la familia, Ezio. Después por suerte y salvando de una desgracia, logré conocer al resto de la familia cuando al más pequeño de los hijos le entró una fiebre nefasta y lo salve de algo no muy lindo que le esperaba. Al final de todo me han invitado a su mesa y al cabo de una discusión con una institutriz me he robado su empleo y ahora instruiré al pequeño Petruccio, el niño que recién ayer salve, aunque aún estoy tratando de convencerlos de que me den el trabajo, estoy segura que quedaran convencidos pronto y eso quiere decir que mi estancia se alargará un poco más de tiempo del común._

 _Quisiera pedirles ayuda para enviarme un par de mis pertenecías ropa y libros, sería magnífico. Por cierto si no llego a escribir comúnmente, no se alarmen, únicamente es que la mensajería es costosa._

 _Thalia._

Justo antes de ir al palacio de los Auditore, fui a la mensajería, deje la carta y fui a mi primer día de empleo. Estaba nerviosa, tengo que admitirlo, enseñar a un niño pequeño no es lo mismo que a marineros, pero estoy segura que será una experiencia agradable.

-Buen día- Digo llegando al palacio, donde es María la que me recibe.

-Poco tienen de bueno Thalia- Responde María consternada –Me temo que Petruccio no ha despertado tan bien como se debería-

-Eso es terrible- Digo preocupada – ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?-

-Eres muy amable, pero lo único que él quiere es descansar, pide que nadie entre a sus aposentos- Dice María amablemente.

Pero si de eso se trata, mis propios métodos yo conozco.

-Si me lo permites María…- Digo amablemente –Quisiera ver a Petruccio y desearle una buena recuperación, tan solo unos segundos-

-Bueno, creo que unos segundos y un mejor deseo serán necesarios- Responde con una sonrisa.

Subimos a los aposentos de Petruccio y nos detenemos justo en la puerta donde María da tres golpes a la puerta.

-Petruccio, hijo ha venido alguien a verte- Dice dulcemente.

-Discúlpame con ello Madre- Pide Petruccio.

-Soy yo Petruccio- Digo en voz alta –Quiero ver si te encuentras bien- Digo sonando preocupada.

-Discúlpame con ella Madre- Pide Petruccio.

-Pero hijo mío, es Thalia quien te ha salvado la vida ayer, sería conveniente que te vea por lo menos un minuto- Ruega su Madre.

-Está bien- Responde Petruccio de mala gana.

Al cabo de unos segundos la puerta se abre y detrás está Petruccio.

-Adelante- Dice Petruccio indicándome entrar-Solo Thalia- Dice a su Madre cerrando la puerta.

Doy unos pasos dentro, notando cientos de detalles en un segundo, detalles que siquiera ve visto el día anterior, supongo gracias a las prisas. Sumida en ello estoy que no noto cuando el pequeño se mete a la cama una vez más.

-¿Bien?- Dice Petruccio desde su cama -¿A qué has venido?- Pregunta seriamente.

-Quería verte- Digo con firmeza –Y asegurarme de que mis instintos eran ciertos-Digo sentándome a su lado en la cama.

-¿De que estas hablando?– Dice extrañado.

-Enfermo no estas- Digo con una amable sonrisa –Sabía que tu antigua institutriz no podía enfadarse únicamente por no darte lecciones y aun así recibir paga, solo fingías- Digo honestamente.

-Madre- Dice Petruccio asombrado.

-Pero eso se acabó- Digo con firmeza, echando una vista a la puerta, por suerte el cerrojo estaba echado.

-Madre- Dice Petruccio más alto.

-Basta de engaños Petruccio, conozco cada uno de tus trucos, ¿Cómo si no los hubiera utilizado antes?- Digo levantándome con una risita, mientras el niño se ve asustado, parece que descubrí su secreto –Mientras yo esté aquí, tomaras lecciones a diario, aprenderás tanto como te sea posible-

-¡MADRE!- Grita Petruccio.

-¿Thalia, va todo bien dentro?- Pregunta María desde fuera –Thalia abre la puerta-

-Debes calmarte Petruccio- Digo con tranquilidad –Yo no te haré daño y debes saber que yo estoy aquí para ayudarte-

-¿Ayudarme?- Pregunta confundido -¿Ayudarme a qué?-

-A ser una mejor persona- Respondo.

-¡Thalia, abre la puerta!- Gritan de fuera.

-Te enseñaré todo lo que se y si es suficiente, algún día te convertirás en un hombre tan sabio que de todos rincones del mundo vendrán a pedir tu consejo, pero depende de ti- Digo viéndolo fijamente –Abriré la puerta, dependerá de ti lo que sucederá y si así lo deseas, me iré, para siempre- Digo a un lado de la puerta.

Doy una última mirada a Petruccio y entonces de golpe abro la puerta.

-¿Si?- Pregunto viendo a María de frente.

-Por dios niña, ¿Por qué no abrías la puerta?- Dice María molesta –Petruccio estaba aterrado-

-¿Lo estaba?- Digo inocente viendo a Petruccio.

Un par de segundos suceden, mientras ambas mujeres vemos al niño.

-Estaba jugando Madre- Responde Petruccio –Solo quería que supieras lo feliz que estoy por aprender con Thalia- Responde con una sonrisa.

-Bien, no quiero sonar grosera María, pero entre más pronto comencemos antes terminaremos- Digo sonriendo -¿Si nos permites?-

María dedica una sonrisa a su hijo y luego a mí, al final termina saliendo.

-Comencemos con geometría- Digo sacando un libro de mi alforja -¿Te gusta la geometría?- Pregunto a Petruccio.

-No del todo- Responde antes de que María cierre la puerta.

…

Realmente me siento confundida por lo que acaba de suceder, podría jurar que Petruccio gritaba por mí, pero al entrar se ha visto tan contento por el hecho de aprender que, Thalia me ha dejado impresionada, sobre todo por qué segundo antes Petruccio se decía enfermo.

-Nos vemos pronto Madre- Dice Federico colocando un beso sobre mi mejilla.

-¿A dónde vas?- Pregunto confundida.

-Al banco- Responde Federico desanimado.

-¿Al banco?- Digo confundida -¿No es algo tarde como para ir a tu trabajo?-

-¿Te quieres que haga Madre? Si apenas he despertado- Dice riendo.

-Un día de estos te llevaras una buena por tu incesantes- Digo molesta –Deberías aprender de Thalia, ella ha llegado a tiempo y hasta ha convencido a Petruccio de tomar lecciones-

-¿Thalia ha llegado ya?-Pregunta asombrado –Será mejor que vaya a saludarla- Dice con convicción.

-Alto ahí- Digo con determinación –Lo harás cuando regreses, tarde ya es como para que te tomes la molestia de saludarla, así que- Digo moviendo las manos para echarlo del lugar.

-Si ese es el caso, terminaré mis labores antes para poder verla- Dice con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Qué clase de hijos he criado?- Digo arrepentida.

-Los mejores Madre- Dice Federico saliendo.

Una vez que veo como Federico se aleja, voy hasta el estudio de Giovanni y doy tres golpes sobre la puerta, espero no esté ocupado.

-Adelante- Dice desde dentro, después de mis golpes sobre la puerta –María querida, entra- Dice viéndome.

-Disculpa la interrupción- Digo adentrándome en el estudio, donde mi esposo escribe sobre un papel.

-No es ninguna interrupción de tu parte, nunca- Dice sonriendo – ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?-

-Solo quería comentarte un pequeño detalle- Digo sonriendo –Creo que hemos acertado en contratar a Thalia-

-¿A qué se debe la afirmación?- Pregunta Giovanni confundido.

-Bien, esta mañana Petruccio se aseguraba enfermo y tan solo unos segundos después de estar a solas con Thalia, se ha recobrado e incluso tiene ánimos de estudiar-

-Me alegra escuchar ello- Responde Giovanni con una sonrisa.

-Además su puntualidad es increíble, espero que Petruccio no sea el único que aprenda de ella sino que también Federico y Ezio, bien les haría tener los principios de la niña-

-No nos apresuremos amore mío- Responde Giovanni apoyado sobre sus manos, pensativo –Se ha demostrado puntual, lista e incluso valiente, pero es el primer día, esperemos unos día más para tomar decisiones- Dice sonriendo –Pero si es tan diestra como lo dices…Bien, incluso provecho se podrá sacar de la situación-

-¿No lo estarás pensando o sí?- Pregunto sabiendo de lo que hablaba.

-Sí los chicos siguen como hasta ahora, una opción tendré que tomar, y esta se ofrece en bandeja de plata, ¿Por qué no tomarla?- Dice tranquilamente –Pero es demasiada premura aun, esperamos para ello- Dice regresando a concentrarse en su escrito.

-Es cierto- Respondo conforme con la decisión –Me retiro, debes concentrarte en tu trabajo-Digo dirigiéndome a la puerta –Te agradezco por tu atención-

-Siempre será un honor hacerlo- Responde Giovanni.

¿Thalia será tan diestra como lo esperamos o solo me he asombrado en vano?

….

Otro aburrido día en el banco, cuando niño mi Padre me contó de la fascinante vida de un banquero, claro ¿Quién iba a hablar mal de lo que llevaba pan a la mesa? Ciegamente creí que me divertiría aprendiendo en el banco de los Medici, erré.

Al parecer la finanzas no son lo mío, prefería mil veces cuando me enviaban a dejar un mensaje del banco o salíamos de el con un nuevo encargo o conocer a un prestamista, simplemente permanecer en un escritorio no era lo mío.

Pero por primera vez desde que entre al banco, tenía una motivación para terminar rápidamente mis labores y regresar a casa, tenía que ver a Thalia.

No dejé de pensar en ella todo el tiempo que estuve revisando las cuentas en los libros, incluso su simple recuerdo me ayudaba a concentrarme, pensaba " ¿Como lo haría Thalia?" y de un minuto a otro la imaginaba a mi lado…¡Qué envidia en contra de Petruccio!

No tarde más que un par de horas y si tenía suerte aún podría ver a Thalia y de no encontrarla en casa, iría a buscarla dudo que tenga más cosas que hacer.

-Deje las cuentas revisadas y listas- Dije entregando los libros.

-¿Y bien?- Pregunto el viejo al que ayudaba -¿Están bien las cuentas?-

-Lo están mi señor- Respondí.

-Fue demasiado rápido, comúnmente tardas más horas, incluso días- Dijo extrañado -¿Estás seguro que lo revisaste bien?-

-Lo estoy- Respondo seguro –Hay días que me apetece trabajar y terminar rápido-Digo levantando los hombros.

-Si ya acabaste, supongo que puedes irte- Dice le viejo –Pero mañana llega a tiempo Federico- Dice autoritario.

-Lo haré- Digo alegre saliendo del lugar.

Corrí de regreso a casa, con la esperanza de encontrarla aun enseñando a Petruccio, pero no tuve siquiera que subir las escaleras para encontrarme y es que casi la arrollo al entrar a palacio.

-¡Federico!- Dice ella sombrada.

-¡Thalia!- Digo viéndola –Lo siento, no quería asustarte.

-No lo has hecho- Responde sonriendo.

-Me alegro- Digo regresándole la sonrisa -¿Ya te ibas?- Pregunto.

-Regresaba a casa- Responde sonriendo.

-Qué pena- Digo bajando la mirada –Tengo una idea, ¿Por qué no tomamos un paseo por la ciudad?-Digo con una sonrisa, pero por dentro me siento completamente nervioso.

-No lo sé, ha sido un día muy largo con Petruccio…-Dice bajando la mirada.

-Vamos será corto y te hará bien conocer un poco más la ciudad- Digo intentado convencerla –Será divertido- Digo con una leve sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, hagámoslo- Responde sonriendo.

-¿De verdad?- Digo sorprendido, mientras ella carcajea –Quiero decir, después de ti- Digo cediéndole el paso en la puerta.

-Que amable caballero- Dice ella caminando.

Simplemente mientras caminamos hacia los muelles, no puedo dejar de verla, es hermosa, simplemente hermosa, cada palabra que sale de sus labios es un deleite para mí, no puedo creer que tardara tanto en conocerla, nunca antes había sentido algo así.

…

Que encantador paseo he dado junto a Federico, aunque siento que he hablado demasiado, pero el parece no tener problemas con ello y simplemente escucha todo lo que digo.

No tardamos mucho hasta que llegamos a los muelles, es un día espléndido, el sol va cayendo, el viento sopla dejando escapar hacia nosotros una ligera brisa del rio, un día maravilloso en mi opinión, con una agradable compañía.

Después de vagar por los muelles llegamos hasta un sitio donde unas escaleras ayudan a descender hasta el rio.

-¡Vaya! Es tan linda el agua- Digo bajando por las escaleras.

-Te cuidado, no querrás caer- Dice Federico siguiéndome.

-No te preocupes, no caeré- Respondo con una ligera risa –A menos que me lances- Digo con una mirada juguetona hacia él.

-No haría eso- Dice riendo –Pero me preocupa que caigas-

-De ser así- Digo jugando -¿Te lanzarías por mí?- Pregunto viéndolo fijamente.

-Sin dudarlo- Responde sin dejar de verme.

Le dedico una sonrisa amable a Federico una vez más y me giro viendo al rio. No pasan más de tres segundos cuando de golpe y sin previa advertencia, Federico coloca una mano en mi hombro y otra en mi espalda baja, llevándome contra el muro.

Desde el primer instante me alarmo sin comprender lo que sucede, pero una vez que toco el muro, las cosas se vuelven más turbias y es que sin pensarlo ni un segundo Federico coloca un atrevido y vulgar beso sobre mis labios.

No puedo hacer nada más que aterrarme y estoy segura que esta vez no llegará alguien salvarme, nadie puede vernos y no he tenido siquiera tiempo de gritar, así que tengo que ingeniármelas sola. Comienzo a luchar y con un conciso y rápido movimiento golpeo con fuerza su mejilla con mi palma, para quedar libre.

Federico retrocede unos pasos, los suficientes para poder alejarme de muro y correr a las escaleras. Con la respiración agitada y los nervios de punta me detengo con cautela sobre uno de los escalones viendo al mayor de los Auditore.

-No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mí- Digo apuntándolo con temor, para salir corriendo.

-No Thalia, lo siento no quería-Dice Federico mientras me alejo –Espera ¡THALIA!- Grita.

Con los ojos empapados y nervios, corro por las calles para llegar a casa, creí que Florencia sería diferente a otras ciudades, pero ya veo que no. ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta como para creerle que estaría a salvo con él? Nunca debí confiar, nunca debo confiar en nadie que no sea yo y esa fue la primera lección que Florencia me dio; no confíes en nada ni nadie, siempre te traicionarán.

 **Nota:** Lamento la demora procuraré que no se vuelva a repetir, espero que estén disfrutando el fic, pronto se pondrá más interesante.

-Lilo Ny.


End file.
